Kasumi's guilty pleasure
by spartan2147
Summary: Kasumi has wantedShepard for quite some time now, but she is too afraid to make a move for fear of rejection. All that changes when she follows him up to his cabin in secrecy and learns something that will change their friendship to something else forever. I plan on making it into a multiple chapter story, not just a one shot. COMPLETE SMUT, CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Kasumi Goto was undoubtedly the best thief in the galaxy and she knew it. She could easily steal any artifact, relic, or piece of art from the most secure facilities and have fun the entire time. There was nothing she enjoyed more than stealing particularly for her love of the thrill it gave her, her career was mature enough that she no longer got the thrill from small heists that she use too.

Even the job she had pulled off on the citadel during shore leave while creating a crew with Shepard had left her with little more than a raised heart rate, and that was only because she got so bored that she started thinking of Shepard and his muscular, body. Of how his toned biceps would feel wrapped around her skinny frame and how easily he could pick her up with them and pin her against the wall all the while pushing what she imagined was a large member up against her crotch and kissing her and biting her lip. All the jobs and heists Kasumi had pulled off, even taking part in the destruction of the collectors and yet she was as nervous as a girl on her first date, her heart was pounding and her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies she could almost hear her blood pumping she was so anxious, and all she was doing was standing in the elevator next to Shepard as they rode the elevator up to his cabin. Jon had no idea that Kasumi was right next to him as she was cloaked and being very careful not to make a noise. Normally Kasumi would not invade somebodies privacy like this but she was desperate to see how Shepard spent his downtime. _This was a bad idea, you're not going to get anything from this girl. Just ride the elevator back down and rub one out or something, he doesn't have feelings for you and certainly not at the level you have for him. _Kasumi tried reasoning with herself on the incredibly slow elevator ride, her resolve to not follow through with stalking shepard was almost completely set when she was interrupted by a loud sigh from her left side, bringing her back to reality.

The thief looked over at the source of the noise and saw a side of Shepard she didn't even know existed, and it only increased her affection and carnal attraction to him. She could see emotion in his face, not the usual stoic expression and demeanor he held with others. He looked exhausted and frustrated as if something was wearing at him mentally, his eyes showing sorrow and loneliness _I could fix that for you...in more than one way _Kasumi said to herself as she began to lose herself in his light blue eyes. Her stupor was cut short as he arched his back and raised his thickly toned arms above his head stretching them out. She quickly found herself leaning towards him to get a better look at his muscular arms as they flexed and stretched once again going back to the same thoughts she had during her most recent job. His untucked shirt revealed his lower abdomen as he hyper extended his spine even more causing Kasumi to gawk almost illiciting a gasp from her small mouth as she saw that his abs were just as toned as Jacobs. Kasumi found both Shepard and Jacob attractive but Shepard by far trumped the cerberus operative in Kasumi's eyes. But it wasn't about simple attraction to Kasumi, sure she had found herself fantasizing and occasionally pleasuring herself to the thought of Shepard ravaging her both passionately and very aggressively long before she developed the strong feelings and attachment she had to him now but the infatuation she had the spectre now made her desires even stronger.

The elevator doors opened to reveal the foyer to Shepard's cabin, the spectre walked out of the elevator briskly, Kasumi followed as if purely on instinct not even considering leaving. As soon as Kasumi walked through the door it slid shut behind her. _Well point of no return I suppose_. Kasumi watched Shepard as he walked over to his dresser adjacent to his large bed. _Big bed, Shep. _Kasumi said to herself once again getting lost in the thought of Shepard taking her in every way possible, she wanted him in every way and could feel the inner walls of her vagina becoming slick and warm just thinking about it. Kasumi had never done much sexual experimenting with anybody but for some reason she fantasized it all with Shepard. Most of her relationships involved basic vaginal missionary sex and only on few occasions did she even reward her few lovers with a blowjob. Looking back it all Kasumi realized she had only ever been with three people in her life, her career didn't offer much time for sex and certainly not for people she was interested in. Only two people had ever really caught the thief's attention and that was Keiji and Shepard, but she had moved on from Keiji and now Shepard was all she could think about. Some of the time she found herself fantasizing about going on dates with him and cuddling but recently it had turned into a more primal need than anything. Kasumi wanted him badly, she wanted to give him everything of hers to prove to him that she was for him and him only.

Shepard sat down and began to pull off his boots as Kasumi continued to fantasize and sexualize her commander. Upon removing his boots Shepard stood up and began to pull off his black N7 t-shirt. _Fuck, hes changing! God damn't Kas this is so wrong and you know it. _Part of her told her to leave or to at least look way to respect his privacy, but her desire for more overcame her consciousness. His shirt was completely off now revealing his toned six pack and chest, multiple scars from gun shots and lacerations could be seen on his muscular back and chest. Kasumi quietly moved closer to the stripping spectre as she tried to get a better view, barely realizing that her right hand was moving up to her chest as she observed his muscular arms and large hands working at his belt buckle. She slowly began to knead her amply sized breast as she thought about Shepard rubbing at her breasts and nibbling at her hard nipples. _This is messed up, I...I need to store this in my greybox I may never see this again. Holy crap. _her thoughts were interrupted as he stripped off his remaining clothing revealing the rest of his body. His dick was even bigger than Kasumi imagined, it was easily ten inches long and almost three inches wide. She started to think about what his dick would feel like inside of her, ramming into her cervix as deep as it could go while still not even being completely in her. Her vagina feeling even hotter as her walls began to tighten as as if they were begging for what she so badly wanted. Her mouth started to salivate as she imagined his thick member stretching out her lips and sliding deep into her throat. She became even more turned on and even brought a finger up to her lips as she started picturing the look on his face as she pushed her little mouth down on his cock, salivating all over the shaft and balls as she struggled not to choke and gag on it all. Most women didn't like the idea of deepthroating and Kasumi hated it but for some reason she wanted it with her commander. Just like how she deplored anal sex, having only fingered herself anally once before meeting the commander she decided she hated it, after many heated sexual dreams about him pounding her tight ass though she decided she wanted that from him as well but restrained herself from ever pleasuring her asshole, she decided that if he ever did want her she would save it for him and him only so that not even a finger fucking from herself would loosen it.

Kasumi thought that her trip into Shepard's living space could not have gotten any better until she noticed he was not changing clothes but going to take a shower. _This will be my time to go, definitely going back to my room. I need to tell him how I feel _after this_, I can't handle this anymore, not after seeing that. _The naked spectre walked towards the bathroom, his large dick and balls swinging between his legs, Kasumi observed with melancholy knowing she could no longer watch him strip. The Spectre strode into the bathroom and turned on the shower but immediately walked back out the bathroom, leaving Kasumi rather confused as to what he was doing. She stood still next to the fish tank with one eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip, her pale lips quickly separated and her eyes widened as he sat down in his desk chair and placed a hand on his shaft, slowly stroking it until it became erect. Standing straight up and hard the cock looked even more enticing to the thief as she started to sneak in closer, her eyes widened in disbelief at how lucky she was to catch all of this.

_I cannot believe I get to watch this, god he is so hot. _Kasumi's astonishment turned into one of slight jealousy as he pulled up an image on his omni-tool while still stroking his shaft which stood up even straighter as he looked at the picture. _Lucky girl_ Kasumi thought to herself solemnly, despite being jealous even though she was not his she still wanted to see what he was looking at, after all Kasumi was just as attracted to women as the Spectre probably was. Leaning away from the spectre so as not to fall onto his naked lap she walked around behind him to peer over his shoulder. Her jaw dropped as if it became unhinged and she tried her best not to gasp at what she saw, it was a picture of her from a few weeks ago, when the crew went out to a club on the Citadel. She remembered Shepard taking the picture because he said he wanted to remember the first time he saw her in something other than her usual black hooded form fitting suit. In the picture she was wearing an outfit rather similar to what she was wearing currently, Skin tight black leggings and a red top that exposed the top half of her milky white chest. She had after all worn that outfit to try and get Shepard's attention, in the picture, Kasumi was standing sideways, the profile of her curvy hips and fit rear were captured perfectly and complimented by her pants as they left little to the imagination. Her torso was facing towards the camera with one arm on her hip and the other at her side. The red top fit her form as tightly as her pants did, showing off her skinny hourglass body. In the picture, her chest looked about a cup size larger than her C-cup sized breasts, _guess i've gotta wear that bra for Shep again sometime._ On her face she wore her usual purple lipstick and mascara accenting her beautiful eyes. her hair was down and falling over the left side of her face. Kasumi could not believe what she was seeing she was ecstatic in a way as she leaned forward double checking the image to make sure it was really her. Her heart began to pound again as she realized Shepard was clearly just as attracted to her as she was to him. She backed away and started to think quickly.

_Should I reveal myself? No that will be stupid he'll just freak out and get embarrassed, just wait till he finishes then leave and figure it out from there. _So Kasumi waited and watched as Shepard pleasured himself to her. His hand sliding up and down his shaft faster and faster eliciting deep moans from his self induced pleasure. Kasumi found herself completely aroused by his guttural moaning, she had a sense of common decency at least around other people but she could not resist herself anymore. Leaning her back against the cool glass fishtank, she silently guided her hand down her skin tight leggings, under her skimpy white lace g-string and to her soaking wet vagina. _This wet, and all I did was watch you strip. I think I've got a weak spot for you Shep. _Kasumi thought, seductively to herself as she started rubbing her hard clit doing her best to keep quiet as she watched Jon quickly stroke his hard cock. Soon, rubbing her clit was not enough for the thief and she pulled her dark leggings down to her knees along with her lacey and now completely soaked white g-string. The cool air on her warm pussy sent a shiver up her spine as she knelt down to keep her balance as she leaned forward and pushed her middle finger into her tight vagina, which it quickly welcomed after some coercion. Kasumi didn't realize how deprived she had felt lately as she immediately started finger fucking herself as fast as possible while still managing to be quiet. She took off her tank top, balled it up and shoved it into her mouth to muffle her whimpering and moaning as she excitedly pumped her slick middle finger in and out of her shaved pussy. If anybody could see her they would have been more likely to feel pity for her rather than want or desire. not because she was unnatractive but because of how clearly desperate she was for Shepard as she watched him pleasing himself. Her eyes were filled with desperate desire as she imagined his hard throbbing cock pulsating inside her and her walls closing around it as they both came for each other again and again. But all she had was her finger her face represented one of a begging sex addict than the galaxies best thief. Her entire hand was slick with her juices at this point which continued to leak down her inner thighs and onto her pants and g-string, Her perky c-cup breasts while still held by her white lace bra were bouncing up and down with gyrating arm movements while the other arm was holding her body up so she didn't fall over in ecstasy and alert Shepard. _I can't believe I'm doing this, I seriously need help. _As much as Kasumi knew what she was doing was wrong, she could not stop though. Seeing Shepard like this was turning her on too much and she could tell he was about to finish, she was not far behind either.

The spectre leaned his head back and started pumping at himself even more vigorously, just when Kasumi thought it couldn't get any better he started moaning to himself and saying her name out loud. His voice sounded like honey to her, falling over her now sweaty body as she pleasured herself and tried not to scream out his name in return. She knew she was in trouble though, after hearing him moan out her name she knew she would not be able to finish quietly, but she couldn't stop. She tried slowing herself down to calm herself but her pussy ached as soon as she slowed down, her walls tightening even more on her finger as if trying to prevent her from pulling out. Kasumi let out a low whimper as she watched him finish. He through his head back in pleasure as what looked like a pint of cum shot out of him cock in long spurts, his body stiffening with pleasure as each rope of cum poured out of him. _Oh my god I want to swallow all of that. _Kasumi thought to herself almost incoherently at this point. Her head was spinning and her entire body was shaking, not from being cold but the entire sensory overload she was experiencing right now. Her ears could hear him still panting and moaning from his exhibit, Her eyes watching the cum still ooze out of his hard cock that now lay against his toned stomach, and her drenched sex between her legs that she struggled so hard to keep quiet as her finger pounded her G-spot with no remorse. She could feel her orgasm coming, her entire body was tingling and it was all rushing towards her vagina but she tried to hold it back. She needed Shepard to leave the room so her screams of ecstasy would not be heard by him. Her resolve paid off as Shepard stood up and quickly walked back into the bathroom to shower and clean himself off. Kasumi needed to scream though, not just let out a moan. The half nude thief stood up as quickly as she could while still rubbing her palm across her entire vagina to keep it's protesting at bay. keeping her shirt in her mouth and pulling up her pants and underwear just high enough that she could run she sprinted out of the cabin, into the foyer and into the elevator. Hitting the close door button she immediately dropped back down to her knees not even noticing the shock of pain it sent through her legs. Kasumi quickly inserted her index finger and middle finger into her now heavily lubricated pussy, She started to finger herself aggressively trying to bring on the climax she knew was coming. Her body started shaking uncontrollably and she closed her eyes as she let out a few heavy pants and an earth shattering scream as her walls closed on her two fingers and the fluid rushed around them and out of herself. Squirting all over her g-string, leggings and even the floor Kasumi had no shame as she continued to finger herself, the slurping noise of her fingers going as deep as possible in the wet valley still masked by her screaming as she brought on another orgasm and squirted again as she pulled her fingers out. Panting from the heart rate her two orgasms brought on, Kasumi leaned forward and took a few deep breaths while on all fours, her perfectly round ass and glistening vagina strutted up into the cool air worked wonders on calming the sensitivity she still felt in her sex. Kasumi tried standing up but almost immediately fell back down as her legs felt like they had no bone structure in them, they were shaking as if she hadn't walked in years. She balanced herself on the wall of the elevator and pulled her wet g-string and leggings back up to her hips. Her fluids still warm on the clothing causing her to shudder and roll her hips at the pleasurable warmth of herself.

Kasumi rode the elevator back down to the crew quarters where she immediately went to her room on the observation deck and locked the door behind her. Uncloaking finally she began to strip down naked to change her now dirty clothes. As she stripped down and found herself a pair of tight spandex shorts that didn't even cover her thighs she thought to herself what she should do about her new knowledge about her commander.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard exited the bathroom with a cloud of steam following behind him. Despite the shower and pleasuring himself to the thought of Kasumi before hand he was still tense, anxious.

_I need a drink, I really just need to tell Kasumi how I feel, maybe she feels the same way about you. Maybe she's just as happy around you as you are with her._Jon reasoned with himself as he got dressed but another part of him, the winning side of the argument told himself it wouldn't work and that she was still mourning Keiji, and certainly not at all interested in him.

Deciding a drink or two and talking to Kasumi was still the best plan for relaxation. He walked out of his cabin and into the elevator. Jon hit the level three button and waited for the elevator to descend, while he was waiting for the notoriously slow elevator to make it's way down to the crew deck he began to pace back and forth.

The elevator speakers pinged indicating they were at the crew deck, followed by the doors opening. Jon strode through the threshold and turned to his right towards the observation deck where Kasumi and the bar were.

Opening the door he saw his two main interests had already met, his eyes lit up and he let himself smile as he watched Kasumi wearing spandex shorts and a purple t-shirt, her jet-black hair was let down just reaching past her shoulders. She had a drink in her hand and was facing the observation window, looking out over the nebula the Normandy was currently passing through.

Either she hadn't heard him come in or she was too deep in thought to acknowledge his entrance because she continued to look out the window, unphased by his entrance.

Shepard took the opportunity to enjoy the view as well, not the stars but her body. Her thin but shapely legs were pale and smooth like he assumed the rest of her body was. He could feel himself getting turned on again seeing her perfectly rounded thighs and ass that fit well with the size of her hips making her body look like an hourglass as it significantly thinned out at her waist. Shepard thought of how perfect her lower body was, it was that of an acrobat and he often found himself wondering how amazing her flexibility would be in bed.

He also considered how while Miranda was the perfect human being when it came to looks he was still more attracted to Kasumi by leaps and bounds. Her assets were smaller than Miranda's but only by a small amount and were just as shapely and tight fitting. The difference he suppose was that Kasumi's beauty was natural and her demeanor was so much more attractive than Miranda's ice queen personality which instantly put anybody off to her looks. On top of her sweet personality Kasumi had a smile that could melt all of a krogan's hearts with ease. Her adorable facial expressions and general personality did wonders when combined with her goddess like body.

Deciding he couldn't stand there staring at her forever and that he still wanted that drink. Jon went with the most simple way to alert Kasumi to his presence.

"Hey Kas" His deep voice shattering the silence of the room earning a defensive response from the thief. She let out a yelp as she turned around almost stumbling back onto the window her eyes wide with surprise.

Her instinct was to move into combat stance, as soon as she recognized the voice and saw Shepard her stance completely changed to one that resembled shame and nervousness more than anger for scaring her.

"Oh..uhh...hey Jon! I mean Commander..uhh Shep." her cheeks began to turn red and she quickly looked down at her feet which she began to shuffle nervously on the floor.

Instantly confused with her behavior towards his name because all three of the options were acceptable well only with her, everybody else called him Commander or Shepard but he made an exception for Kasumi.

_Damn she's adorable, and extremely sexy._ He said to himself as he smiled at her blushing cheeks and saw her shirt was a deep V-neck going in between her breasts. Seeing his smile and inquisitive look Kasumi began to justify her odd behavior, some of it.

"Sorry I freaked out, I guess I forgot to lock the door. I don't wear this around the ship for people to see It's just something comfy to wear around the house...or room." Kasumi explained blushing even more as she realized how stupid she was for not locking the door.

"Just wanted to get a drink, care to join me?" He replied to her awkward greeting, not wanting to address it for fear of embarrassing her further.

Deciding she should avoid talking for fear of more embarrassment, Kasumi nodded her head and walked over to the bar and went behind it.

Jon approached the bar and sat down at the stool closest to the wall and leaned his head against the hard metallic wall, appreciating the coolness of it as it pressed against his temple.

"What can I get for ya?" He heard her melodic voice chime out. He looked over at her and lifted his head up giving her a smile in return.

"Just a cold beer. preferably one from Earth, missing home right now."

* * *

Nodding her head in return with a smirk on her lips she glided over to the fridge, which was directly underneath where Shepards arm's rested on the bar.

_May as well take advantage of the outfit. _Kasumi carefully guided her legs swaying her hips with each step as she made her way right in front of Jon. She reached her hand to open the fridge door as she bent over, her loose fitting V-neck hanging low from her chest left her breasts which were still covered by her lacy bra completely in view of whoever was in front of her. Which was exactly her intention. She reached down to the very bottom shelf to give as much time to Shepard as possible. Then looked back up at the top shelf, she purposely changed her facial expression to one of curiosity as she pretended to search for a human made beer. She would have pressed a finger to her lip to go for the cute look but she decided not to obstruct his view.

Finally after about ten seconds of feigned searching she feigned victory in her body language and grabbed a beer from the fridge as if it was the only one that fit is specifications. While realistically the entire shelf consisted of Earth made beers. Handing the beer to him she kept on her smirk this time, however, it was legitimate. _He better have been watching all of that._

* * *

He was watching all of it. He was instantly in a stupor, gaping at her legs as she lithely swung them one in front of the other grinding her hips back and forth as she walked accentuating her angelic waist and thighs. The smile on her face only added to it all, her confidence spoke a million words to him and was part of the reason he fell in love with her, she knew exactly what she was capable of.

It took him all of his willpower to not let his jaw drop when she bent over in front of him showing off her mounds to him. Her milky white breasts looked as angelic as her hips did, perfectly rounded and perky. Even with the bra on he could tell how amazing they would look uncovered.

Peering in between her breasts and further down her stomach was perfectly flat, not toned like a soldiers but lithe and smooth, her skin looked as if it had never seen battle or a single cut in it's entire existence.

He found himself wondering how it would all feel in his hands and on his body. He pictured pushing her up against the bar and lifting her shirt over her head as she wrapped her athletic legs around his waist and pressed her chest against his, kissing him with her full lips. Jon started to picture pulling off her bra and letting it fall to the floor as he continued kissing her and begin to pinch and knead her nipples as he met his tongue with hers.

He hastily realigned his line of thought with reality as he saw her stand back up, retrieving her body from his hungry view. Reaching across she she handed Jon the cold beer and retrieved her own drink, taking a long sip from it.

"Thanks Kas, I owe you" he replied sarcastically as he opened the beer bottle and raised it to her. After taking a swig from the bottle he stood up backing towards the door reluctantly deciding he should give her privacy.

"You said you meant to lock the door so uhh I should go." Kasumi's eyes widened as she responded hastily

"No!" Jon stopped where he was raising his eyebrow as if to ask her to elaborate.

"Uhh it's okay you can stay, I'd actually like your company right now. A drinking buddy would be nice." She explained nervously, her face reddening again.

Shepard looked at her confused by her odd behavior, her cheeks still red from humiliation that he did not understand. He put on a caring smile as she looked away from her feet and back up at him. Her eyes were begging him to stay, whether she meant to have that effect on him or not he had no clue, but it was working.

"Alright let's have a drink. Or a few" The acceptance of her proposal caused her eyes to light up, she showed off a smile to him in gratitude for keeping her company. _Too cute for your own good. _

The two rested on two stools next to each other and began to drink, enjoying each others small talk and company.

* * *

The observation deck was filled with Kasumi's laughter as she tried to regain her composure. Her and Jon had moved to the more comfortable couch where they lounged closely together, their third drinks in hand.

Jon was actually relaxed for the first time in what felt like years, his body was no longer tense and he felt as if a great weight had been taken off of his shoulders over the past hour that he had been talking with Kasumi. Her laughter was music ringing through his ears, even though he barely found the story funny anymore he let himself chuckle impulsively just from the melody of Kasumi's laugh as if it was influencing him.

As her laughter subsided she tried to regain her breath, her face was as red as It was from her embarrassment earlier. Only this time of was from happiness instead of awkwardness.

Once the two of them relaxed around each other it allowed a certain magnetism to take hold.

Finally gaining enough breath to speak again Kasumi asked with a smile on her face trying not to laugh again.

"So you actually called him a big stupid jellyfish? Just like that?"

"Just like that." Shepard replied shaking his head at how ridiculous It was.

"Well I think you handled it very tactfully." Her melodic voice rang back accompanied by a heartwarming smile.

"Which is one your many skills." Jon raised an eyebrow while replying modestly.

"If by many you mean shooting things then sure. But I'm bad at a lot more like communication, not being thick headed, and being extremely stubborn."

"You also suck at goodbyes, just saying."

"What do you mean?" Kasumi started chuckling to herself and replied

"Out of all the time I've known you and talked to you, you have never ended a conversation with anything other than the most awkward 'I should go' possible." Kasumi explained trying to do her best Shepard imitation as she quoted his famous words.

"Well I guess that go's with the communication part then."

Kasumi turned her body on the couch, bringing her feet up onto the cushions and crossing her legs while facing Jon. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she identified an opportunity.

"Well we could always work on the communication, Shep."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" He shot back skeptically.

"By having you be completely honest with a difficult question to answer..." Kasumi prayed that this would work and that he wouldn't just retreat into his stoic soldier personality to avoid the situation.

"Like?"

"Like...how do you feel about me, what do you think of when you see me?" Kasumi's heart rate increased, she could feel it pounding and she almost felt dizzy as she waited for Jon to respond.

Break switch to jon

_Well, shit. Should I tell her? No don't be an idiot she probably looks at you like a brother more than anything else. Well maybe that's what she wants to hear. What about that show at the bar then? Damn't shes confusing._

Jon had been staring out the window as he thought to himself. Looking back towards the Japanese woman he could see the anticipation in her eyes.

_Anticipation for what? Damn't fine I need to tell her. I'm done being indecisive about this._

Jon started to open his mouth trying to formulate the words he wanted her to hear so badly. He wanted to tell her she was beautiful, that she made him happy and calm just by being around him, even when they were in danger. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He couldn't say it though his vocal chords felt paralyzed. Giving up on speaking he decided to go for the more direct route.

"I think it's better if I show you how I feel."

Shepard placed his hand on her exposed thigh as he leaned towards her.

Kasumi reciprocated bringing her hand onto his muscular shoulder as she waited for him to close the distance. Their heart beats were rising In unison each becoming more and more nervous that the other would reject them. But they both continued to close, their lips were only a few inches apart.

The interface to the entrance to the room pinged and started to spin as the doors slid open. Interrupting their intimate moment. The two humans quickly separated, extremely frustrated and the rude intrusion. They both glared at the invader to see Garrus awkwardly entering.

"Hey...sorry, left my omni-tool at the bar earlier" he walked over and picked it up. Hastily retreating to the exit fearing their accusing glares.

Jon turned back to Kasumi as the doors closed. She was looking back down at her feet, unaware of what to do.

"I uhh guess I should go. It's getting late, goodnight Kasumi." he stated awkwardly as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Night Shep."

Shepard cursed to himself and garrus in his mind the whole trip to the elevator. Before he closed the doors to the elevator to retire to his cabin though he found himself to angry and annoyed with the situation to simply go to bed.

_Fuck it this ends now one way or the other. I stopped Saren, I stopped the collectors. I am certainly not going to be afraid to show a beautiful woman how I feel about her. _He strode out of the elevator and back to the observation deck with purpose and confidence in every long step he took. Coming up to the door he didn't bother to knock, he slapped the haptic interface and waited for the door to open.

* * *

_Maybe he's just attracted to me and doesn't have feelings for me? He was making a move though. What the hell, he is so confusing. Screw this I'm going after him I need to show him how how I feel if he won't._

Standing up she moved around the couch and towards the door. Taking determined steps unlike her nervousness from before. Kasumi stopped herself as soon as she saw the door was opening.

_If this is garrus again I am going to kill him._

* * *

The doors slid open revealing Kasumi standing in front of the entrance. The frustration in her eyes instantly turning into surprise as he walked towards her in a resolute manner.

"Shep...hey i was ju…" Her sentence was completely cut off as he closed the distance between them. Placing his right hand behind her neck and his left on her hip he brought his face down level to hers as she tilted hers back to meet him eye to eye and brought her into a deep kiss.

* * *

_**And there is the second chapter everybody, I really hope you liked it I certainly had a lot of fun with it. I decided to go more with somewhat fluff rather than smut for this one because why not. I do plan on continuing this story for multiple chapters though so I would really like your input on where you want to see this go and what you would like to see less of or more of. I'm making up the story as I write it so I'd love to hear your input on this, please PM me or review either one is welcome!**_


End file.
